


A Stranger on the Train

by SieberSounds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Train AU, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SieberSounds/pseuds/SieberSounds
Summary: Adrien falls asleep on Marinette on the train and hurp de durp she asks him to spend Christmas with her.You can listen to me read it here:  https://youtu.be/KKMigcAUsowI'll be writing and posting a piece of flash fiction every day this month. Feel free to send me prompts @ Ladybug-problems.tumblr.com





	

“Hey, um, is this your stop?”

I open my eyes to see a woman staring down at me, pointing towards the now-open train door. I take a sharp breath in and rub my eyes in an attempt to wake up when I realize that my head is on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry!” I exclaim, bolting upright in embarrassment. I take a quick look at her- Half Asian with blue eyes and pink lips- and realize that she’s the girl who works in the cubicle next to mine.

“That’s okay. It’s been a long day,” she says, “I can see why you’d fall asleep on the train, especially after handing the butterfly case.”

“The butterfly case?” I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

“Isn’t that what you and the queen bee were working on today?” She asks.

“Oh,” I laugh at her mix up, “Uh, the Hawkmoth case. Yeah, Chloe and I handled it.”

“They’re about to close.” She points to the train doors.

“Oh, I’m not getting off here,” I say.

“Really? You usually do.” She covers her mouth quickly after speaking, as though she wasn’t supposed to say anything at all.

“I’m visiting a friend today,” I smile. “I met him in high school and I’m excited to see him again.”

“That sounds nice,” She says, moving her eyes away from my gaze.

“Yeah, especially because I don’t have any other plans for the weekend,” I say

“Really?” She seems surprised.

“I’d like to go out and do something, but it’s the holiday season and everyone’s out with family.” I look down as I remember that it’s not a pleasant season for me.

“You aren’t going to spend time with yours?” She asked.

“It’s…” I begin, “My relationship with my father is complicated.”

“Adrien, you’re so pleasant, I would have never guessed!” She says, her eyes wide in surprise.

“Thanks,” I chuckle. She seems like a nice girl and I wonder why I haven’t talked to her before.

“Hey, so…” She says, looking at me with a face of curiosity, “If you’re not spending Christmas with your father… would you like to spend it with me?”

I blink a few times in astonishment, then shrug to show that I’m okay with it. “That sounds nice, actually. Thank you for the offer.”

“Really?” She’s stunned that I agreed to do it.

“Yeah. Sunday’s Christmas, right? Where do you live?” I ask.

“Above the bakery on the corner by the high school,” She says, looking me over with astonishment. I feel embarrassed and my rash decision now.

“Great. I’ll see you then,” I say, standing up as the doors open at my station. “Marinette, right?”

“Uh, yeah,” She says, blushing at the sound of her name.

 “I’ll see you on Christmas,” I say, walking off of the train. Perhaps this holiday will be better than the last few.

**Author's Note:**

> You can listen to me read it here: https://youtu.be/KKMigcAUsow
> 
> I'll be writing and posting a piece of flash fiction every day this month. Feel free to send me prompts @ Ladybug-problems.tumblr.com or in the comments below!


End file.
